Cachezvous et Rechercher
by Annick-Sabine
Summary: KyoXOC. Kyo and Akira have always stuck by eachother. She was the only one who could make him smile. Akito wanted to change that. A romantic story with impending tragedy. Summary sucks xD Akito is male in this. 5 CHAPTERS UP! :3
1. Author's Note and Prolouge

**Author's Note**

This story is written in two point of views: Akira's and Kyo's. The chapters dont really have names, just the name of the person who is telling the story to you that chapter. In this story Akito is a guy. Yes, i know he's actually a she..but in order to make this story the best I can, im using the anime version of Akito. THE GUY xD Gah..well, sorry about this useless section.

Please read and review.

By the way, I draw a lot. If you want a picture of Akira to help visualize, then just ask :3 I really dont suck xD so dont worry, it looks like a human.

Prolouge

I'll never fully know what drove her crazy. It might have been Akito..it might have been me.

And I'll never know what drove Akito to keep her locked in a little room, for 2 years. I think her kindness frightened him, the way she took to me ever since we were children. It might have been the way she defied him, the way she never left my side.

And I'll definitly never know why Akira risked everything for me.


	2. The Monkey

Chapter 1-Akira Sohma

Out of all the Sohma's..I wasn't any more special. I was born the monkey, distrusting and always finding a way to burden others around me. I had a longing to be around people, to be accepted by my peers, but most of all my family. My mother rejected me when I was born..and I was sent to live with my Uncle Hatori. My late father was a terrible alcoholic, and though I've never met him, I've heard his temper was indescribable. Hatori accepted me warmly, and in every way, he **was** my father.

But never did I expect that I'd feel this way about one person. No, not Hatori. Kyo Sohma. Ever since we were kids I've been drawn to him..

But all good things come to an end.


	3. Ursa Major

Chapter 2- Kyo Sohma

Akira and I have always been close. Since the time I moved in with Shishou at least. Hatori had happily signed her up for lessons at the dojo, because he felt she needed to meet other kids her age. We were both 10 at the time. Shishou seemed to take a liking to her, and I won't lie, it made me jealous. I was cruel to her for a while..tripping her, or hitting her too hard during practice on purpose. It was only after Hatori began to bring her over to our house for dinner that I even considered being her friend.

She'd sit there, polite as can be, telling us stories she'd thought up. Stories with happy endings and beautiful princesses. She said that's what she wanted to be when she grew up..a princess. "Thats dumb" I'd reply..but never did she shoot me a bad look or call me a name. She always smiled her same, crooked smile, that was so full of uncertainty. Nevertheless genuine.

She'd follow me to school and attempt to make me my favorite foods. Bringing me homemade cookies to school and embarass the hell out of me. She'd hold my hand but never whine or get mad if I refused to let her..she knew when I needed to be alone, and she let me have that time. It's like she could read my mind..or at least understand me. After a year of constant Akira, I didn't want to be alone. There was no more leaving to sulk, unless it was with her. She knew the look in my eyes when something was bothering me, and when that happened I could feel her grip on my hand get tighter, as if reasuring me that she was right there and wasn't going to leave me.

When we were 12, almost 13, we were so comfortable around eachother that being in her presence was like breathing to me. She'd sneak out at night to come sit on the roof with me and look at the stars, she'd point to the sky and say:

"See that Kyo? That's Ursa Major"

"Huh? Where are you pointing, I cant see it" I'd struggle and squint

"See?" She'd trace a simple outline with her index finger and look at me expectantly

"Aw hell, how are you seeing all these things and I can't!" I'd lay down on the roof, hands rested beneath my head

"Look harder Kyo, its always there if you just search hard enough"

"Don't get all philosophical on me, Aki" I'd sit back up, struggling with the word

She'd grab my shoulder and pull me closer to her, our cheeks almost touching. It never seemed to phase her how close we were, she'd just point strictly to the constalation and say:

"Its right there Kyo" giggling.

I squinted and spotted what almost looked like an animal "Wait uh...erm.." It was hard to concentrate when we were like this

"It's the bear" She'd say softly

"Mn.." I'd grumble "Yeah yeah I see it.." Blushing, I'd pull myself away and turn my face to the side until I composed myself

"It's beautiful" She'd cooed.

That was when I knew that I was falling in love with her.

I noticed everything about her, the way her almost golden honey colored hair fell beneath her bust, how it smelled. It smelled like honey itself, just like the rest of her. Her dark blue eyes stood out on her fair complexion, and a trace of beige frekles dotted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose..but they were so slight that they were hardly noticalbe. She was slim, she had told me it was from her medication, a result of heart problems as a child. Still, I caught myself staring at a girl much more than I ever had, and throughout the years she began to develop into so much more to me.


	4. Akito's Warning

Chapter 3-Akira Sohma

As Kyo and I got closer, Akito seemed to take more interest in us. We'd often catch ourselves being watched, even if we were playing a simple game of catch in his view. When I'd lock eyes with him, he'd turn away in disgust and shift away from the window. It didn't bother me until he started confronting us.

Kyo and I were sitting by the fish pool some time in early May, watching the sunlight gleam off the koi's backs. I'd brought some croutons as some snacks for them, and they were feeding happily.

"Come, little fish" I giggled, dropping a crouton in front of a large koi, Kyo sat in deep thought next to me, watching the treats slide off my fingertips.

"Do you like fish a lot or something?" He'd ask, suddenly interessted

"I suppose so, but it doesn't stop me from cooking them for you" I'd look over to him and laugh, he turned away

"Yeah.." I felt eyes boring into my back and turned around quickly, Kyo almost jumped from my reaction.

Akito was there, staring with absolute hatred at the scene of us. He hated Kyo..and since I was his closest companion, he must have hated me even more. I had to stop myself from gasping, seeing Akito out of her house was unheard of, he was much to frail for outdoors, but his hatred drove him to us.

"You" He pointed at me, an amused grin across his lips

I stood up quickly and bowed as low as I could "Akito-san.." I refused to meet his furious eyes

"Get away from him" He demanded coyly, I looked over at Kyo who was standing up slowly.

"Kyo-kun? Why? We're only feeding the fi-" Before I knew it, he had grabbed me by my uniforms green bow and pulled me taught to him. I coughed in response, unwillingly. I saw Kyo flinch.

"GET. AWAY. Do you hear me Akira Sohma?" His breath was hot on my face as I felt my eyes start to burn with tears "Do you want to be cursed too? HUH?!" He spat

I closed my eyes and let my tears run, Kyo grabbed Akito's arm and pulled hard, trying to loosen his grip on me.

"Let go of her, you freak!" He yelled at his face, tugging constantly. At this, Akito let me down gently. The way he looked at Kyo made my stomach twist in knots. His eyes were murderous and cruel, and I feared for Kyo more than ever before.

"ME? ME the freak?" He knee-d Kyo hard in the stomach and he fell down in an instant, groaning and holding his stomach.

"Akito! Akito stop this right now!" I saw Hatori running towards us, holding his jacket in the fold of his arm. Knowing I was safe I attended to Kyo as Hatori caught up to us.

"Take your little monsters to their house, or I'll put them somewhere myself!!" He yelled at him, Hatori placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Akito, let's calm down now..alright? I'll take them home" Hatori gave us a strange look as he turned Akito and started walking with him.

A long silence passed before we spoke a word. I kneeled down by Kyo, who sat up and coughed once and stared blankly at the ground. I felt my hand on his shoulder and felt that his muscles were tight. He was in one of his moods, and this wasnt the time to confront him about it. All I knew to do now was keep my hand tight around his and sit with him until he felt ready.


	5. The Rain Cleared Up Kyo

Chapter 4- Kyo Sohma

By the time we were 14, we were inseperatable.

"Wake up Kyo-kun" I felt smooth, icy, fingers on my cheeks. Sun was seeping into the room through the thin curtains as I opened my eyes. Akira stood there, already dressed for the day in a nice blue sundress. She seemed to be over here a lot. Her honey colored hair hung down today, and framed her face perfectly. All in all, it was nice to wake up to.

"How early is it?" I grumbled. It felt early at least..but I'd been sleeping so much lately I might have screwed up my system.

"It's almost noon" She turned to collect my dirty dishes from the nightstand, stacking them in her hand. She seemed deep in thought. I watched her as she straightened the items on the nightstand. Obsessed with the order of things.

"Akira.." I almost whispered, it came out softer than I'd expected.

"Hmm..?" She gave me a quick glance with her cute crooked smile and continued.

I sighed and she looked into my eyes. She was reading me, looking inside me..like she always does. To be honest, it made me feel uncomfortable. She must have been having trouble with it today, because she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. I watched her lips curl as she looked down, trying to decipher every emotion I was giving. I have no idea how she does it but-

"Your still worried about Akito?" She sighed as she finally looked back at me

"How the **hell **do you **do **that?" I questioned, almost appaled.

"Do what?" She blinked heavily and I shook my head

"Nothing...and..well.." I struggled to get back on subject

"If it means staying with you Kyo" she paused to pat the top of my hand "A little suffering is worth it" She smiled. "Now it's time to get up and at em'! You've been sulking around like a widow for three days now..normally I don't mind it Kyo.." she lectured on "but due to the lack of seeing your happy, bubblllyyy face, I've become quite lonesome" She emphasized "bubbly".

I grumbled and sat up slowly, she had an approving grin as she watched me.

"There we go" She laughed "I know it's been raining a lot lately Kyo..but I watched the forecast this morning, and the rain wont be until evening time" She reassured me.

"You just know everything..don't you?" I smiled, for the first time in days

She could do that to me.


End file.
